<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lingering Flame by IggySentMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124453">The Lingering Flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggySentMe/pseuds/IggySentMe'>IggySentMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And a bad strategist, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula is so confused, F/M, Gen, He fails the Evil Overlord List, It was natural for him to go down, It's just circumstantial, Mai is concerned, Not saying anything else, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, PMA!Zuko, Perspective is important here, She's not ready for this, The pairing's not that important, Things go off the rails before the eclipse, Ty Lee doesn't see what the problem is, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, eventually, except he's not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggySentMe/pseuds/IggySentMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a while since things had gone Azula's way. Then Ba Sing Se fell, taking the Avatar with it, and Zuko was back where he belonged: firmly under her boot heel. </p><p>Except, with no warning at all, he suddenly slipped out from under it like an eel-hound. </p><p>She didn't understand how it could have happened, or how Zuko's sudden attitude problem even worked. </p><p>Somehow, Zuko was now free from hers or anyone's control, and Azula could only watch in horror as he set about bringing her whole world down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let the Suffering Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se were awash in eerie green, like a subterranean forest. The sickening crystals around her seemed to provide an unnatural light, and since coming to the impossibly vast capital city Azula was more than tired of being constantly surrounded by so much green—the chromatic opposite of red. Then again, red had never been her favorite color, not that anyone dared ask her what it was.</p><p> Cut off from the Sun, Azula’s fire constantly felt like fumbling with a pair of spark rocks in the darkness. Another firebender would have shown the adverse effects openly, but Azula only needed a little more exertion than normal to keep her power and control.</p><p>In a massive, well-worn cavern she identified two targets and sent a quick blast of blue. The Avatar and his waterbender heard the flare and a wall of earth took the blow in their stead.</p><p>Azula had been too far away to accurately hit moving targets with lightning. She pondered the misfortune of having pursued them into a source of running water. Not having seen any in the tunnels prior, it had been a mistake demanding reproach, because <em>of course</em> there would be water when they were directly under a gigantic lake.</p><p>The peasant girl wove waves out of the neatly constructed water channel. Encased in such volume the waterbender could do any terrible thing she wanted to Azula, so she breathed deep and blasted it to steam before it could happen. She returned fire and her opponents raised a shield of water before pushing the tide her way once more. Azula fled to a column of stone and was greeted with instability, courtesy of the Avatar’s surprising competence in earthbending.</p><p>She landed between them and extended her fingers at the ready. The Avatar and the girl had spread themselves on either side of her view, a wise decision, but Azula had plenty of experience fighting multiple opponents. The benders themselves were a problem, however. Fighting a waterbender was very strange, Azula had decided. At any given time, offense was defense and vice versa. The flowing movements were difficult to predict, unlike earthbending. The Fire Nation had rarely engaged waterbenders throughout the war and their combat was poorly understood. And if the Avatar was already this capable with earthbending Azula had no desire to wait until his master joined him. The only consolation was that both water and earthbending were slower than her firebending, except for her lightning which took time to prepare. But that would change when—not if—the Avatar used his airbending, which was faster than her firebending and even less predictable, being a lost art. Lastly, she knew she had yet to contend with the so-called Avatar State.</p><p>Outnumbered. No sun. A source of water. A powerful—possibly master—waterbender and a master airbender who was also a water and earthbender. The Avatar State.</p><p>But Azula <em>needed</em> to keep up the pressure. All battles were won by whoever held the most pressure, and the longer this whole operation took the greater the chances of something going wrong. Again.</p><p>Azula weighed her options. Most likely, she would have to stall, which she was used to doing but hated when she didn’t hold all the tiles. She <em>should</em> have brought Mai and Ty Lee. There had been nothing worth defending in the palace, in hindsight, so leaving them there had been worthless. She needed the Dai Li. She <em>needed</em>—</p><p>A familiar flame lit the cavern floor. Azula’s heart jumped against her will.</p><p>Zuko stepped forth, his once turtleduck-feet now in a strong stance, his fists forward in practiced Southern Dragon Claw Style, his breath not giving an inch.</p><p>The three combatants stared warily at him. Azula watched his gaze turn to the Avatar, then the waterbender. It remained unreadable.</p><p>Azula’s heart thudded more strongly this time. What if she had <em>miscalculated</em>? He’d already sided with them once. True, Uncle wasn’t here to sway him, to turn his head sideways between allies and enemies. But she was at a clear disadvantage as it was; the perfect opportunity for him.</p><p>It was what <em>she </em>would do, were she in his place. That she was <em>not</em> was <em>definitely</em> a miscalculation. Siding with them would be the smarter play by the numbers, but she hadn’t considered the fact that Zuko had needed <em>three</em> tries to pass Advanced Arithmetic.</p><p>When their eyes met in gold to gold, Azula’s narrowed with trepidation. Her breath was held, prepared to expel fire immediately.</p><p>And Zuko’s eyes widened like fresh flames, even his burnt left one. Alarmingly, Azula could not place his expression. He had not looked so pained in any of the times she had tripped, scratched, lightly burned, intermediately burned, betrayed, tricked, lied to, or threatened him. Not even earlier when she had given Uncle a little parting gift was it quite the same. The closest she could think of was the day they had found out Mother had left.</p><p>And so, Azula thought it might be grief on his face as he looked at her.</p><p>His expression did not change when he turned from her and hurled bright flames at the Avatar.</p><p>Azula heart lifted and the air left her lungs for normalcy, and for a brief moment the threat the Avatar posed no longer mattered because she could do <em>anything</em>. For the first time in the engagement, a smirk broke upon her face as she turned to face the waterbender.</p><p>Azula’s pedestal lasted the short amount of time it took for the waterbender to just about bisect her where she stood. A few scraps of her hair fluttered from where the blade of water had passed by.</p><p>Imagine if waterbending were <em>fast</em>.</p><p>Azula had returned her focus to the enemy, but either the girl had more combat experience than she’d thought or waterbending was just <em>too Agni-damned weird</em> for her, because Azula again saw her visions of glorious conquest fading when the peasant grabbed an arm and leg in her disgusting wet grip and prepared to smear her against the pavement.</p><p>She heard Zuko grunt and a golden crescent sliced through the water tendrils with a hiss. The waterbender growled in fury while Azula smirked in satisfaction. Azula wordlessly agreed to trade partners as the Avatar crawled out of the pit Zuko had somehow left him in. Zuko was clearly more suited to fighting the waterbender.</p><p>Sound carried well through the stone cavern. Azula caught wind of the words between her brother and the peasant while she stared down the Avatar.</p><p>“I <em>thought</em> you had <em>changed!</em>” the peasant snarled over the sounds of their respective elements.</p><p>Ah yes, Azula had thrown them in captivity together, hadn’t she? Mai would be terribly upset if any <em>sordid</em> affairs had taken place.</p><p>“I’m sorry Katara,” Zuko said, oddly subdued. “But I can’t go with you. I have to go home. There’s something there only I can do. Something I <em>must</em> do.”</p><p>If he was talking about the throne, he could simply forget it. But it was a discussion to have with him another time.</p><p>The Dai Li came, she and Zuko stood united, and when the lighting cracked the Avatar’s back, Azula’s life was complete.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>            “Zuzu. What a pleasant surprise.” Azula lounged in the seat of her new throne, itself wide and designed for a male in billowing robes. It would be a shame to leave it so soon, but oh well. Dai Lee agents surrounded her position diligently as her brother entered the chamber.</p><p>Zuko bowed smoothly in the Fire style. No hesitation. He had a natural smile on his face. “Hello, Azula. It’s good to see you on better terms.”</p><p>Azula stared. Then shook off the strangeness of it all. “I’ve finished the arrangements for our trip back to the Fire Nation – we’ll be gone by tomorrow night.”</p><p>Zuko didn’t reply until he passed through the Dai Lee guards and stopped to stand with his arms respectfully down, at her right hand.</p><p>Her <em>right hand</em>.</p><p>Was this a prank? Zuko knew the implications of standing to her right while she was on a throne, surely? His three years at sea hadn’t made him so savage as to forget his royal upbringing, had it? He was still in his peasant clothes after all.</p><p>No, he’d given her a Fire Nation bow. She didn’t think he’d done that before, <em>ever.</em></p><p>Whatever his game was, Azula would never let him be a player. The game was hers alone.</p><p>“You have no interest in holding this throne, Azula?” Zuko asked her, innocence in his voice. “If you’re not here, who will hold authority?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, dear brother,” Azula said airily. She wouldn’t let his strange behavior spoil her good mood. “I’ve found the <em>perfect</em> person to leave in charge. Someone who will execute the Fire Lord’s will mercilessly and without question.” Azula beckoned a newly manicured hand to her subject. “Supreme Bureaucratic Administrator Joo Dee!”</p><p>The useful puppet offered him a bowl of mints with a smile even she found, admittedly, a tad disturbing.</p><p>Zuko accepted a mint. Maybe she should have drugged them. “Oh, I had forgotten about her.” He nodded to Joo Dee politely.</p><p>“You know her, Zuko?” Azula probed.</p><p>“We’ve never met.” He spoke through the mint, jumping from politeness to savagery instantly. “But I’ve heard of her. She’s well-known around the city. She’s a good choice, Azula.”</p><p>He wasn’t lying…</p><p>…Did Zuko just <em>compliment</em> her decision?</p><p>Azula pressed swiftly on. “Ba Sing Se will be safe in her care, and we can personally deliver our uncle, the traitor, back to the Fire Nation.”</p><p>“I see. Okay,” Zuko said simply.</p><p>Azula’s composure slipped for a moment. “…Okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Zuko repeated. His gaze betrayed <em>nothing</em>. Impossible, this was <em>Zuko</em>. “Then, I won’t keep you busy while you finish things here.” He bowed to her again and walked to the main doors of the throne room.</p><p>Her eyes trailed Zuko until the massive doors safely slammed shut behind him. Azula stalked for the side door.</p><p>“Ty Lee!” She barked as she entered her entourage’s personal chambers. “Where is Mai? Get her over here!”</p><p>Ty Lee smiled prettily and cartwheeled off for her answer, leaving the makeup she’d been using behind at the mirror.</p><p>Once Mai was well in tow, Azula sat her and Ty Lee down back at the mirror while Azula took the bed.</p><p>Azula allowed for a pause. “Mai, I am aware of the crushes you and Zuko had on each other when we were children.”</p><p>Mai’s own mask slipped in surprise. Whatever she’d been expecting from Azula, it hadn’t been that. “Uh… yeah, what about it?” she muttered.</p><p>Azula nodded to Ty Lee, who listened attentively. “We are going to ‘set you up,’ as it were.”</p><p>Ty Lee squealed.</p><p>Mai palmed her forehead. “…<em>Right,</em> because that went <em>so</em> well before.” She was referring to the incident with the fountain.</p><p>“Listen <em>closely</em> Mai,” Azula whispered, just barely more than a hiss. “Zuko’s acting <em>strangely</em>. I spoke with him just now.”</p><p>Mai looked back carefully. “Care to elaborate?”</p><p>“I – I don’t know exactly,” Azula admitted. “He’s not getting angry. He’s not being difficult. He accepts whatever I say. With a <em>smile.</em> I expected him to put up resistance to returning home, but there was <em>nothing.</em>”</p><p>Mai nodded slowly. “…Okay. And you’re sure he’s not brainwashed by the Dai Lee, possessed by some spirit or… anything like that?”</p><p>“He is my <em>brother</em>,” Azula declared. “That much is still clear.”</p><p>Ty Lee raised her hand. “I could check his aura for you,” she chirped.</p><p>Azula and Mai fell silent.</p><p>“…That won’t be necessary, Ty Lee,” Azula said gently.</p><p>“Agreed,” Mai said quickly.</p><p>Ty Lee slowly lowered her hand, pouting.</p><p>And Azula suddenly felt bad for her. Just a little. “<em>Alright</em>, Ty Lee, you can help me with the setup. You’re versed in romantic matters anyway. Just follow my lead. I have a plan.”</p><p>Ty Lee clapped her hands. “Ooo~ this will be so <em>fun!</em>”</p><p>“Mai,” Azula said sharply. “I want a full report when the operation is finished.”</p><p>“You want that in triplicate, Your Highness?” Mai deadpanned.</p><p>What <em>nerve.</em> She was lucky Azula needed to focus on their project. Maybe she knew that.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>            The ineptitude of the Dai Lee had long since driven Zuko and Mai out of the palace to frolic with the commoners. Who would have imagined the Dai Lee didn’t have a romantic bone in their body? Azula considered having Ty Lee initiate a program on forming relationships, but really the whole matter was a distraction.</p><p>Azula’s mind was currently dedicated to unraveling Zuko’s strange behavior.</p><p>As her fleet completed the assignment to provide a romantic atmosphere for the couple-to-be, Zuko had given the nauseating display a simple once-over, glanced over to the bushes where Azula and Ty Lee were hiding, (she was <em>certain</em> they were perfectly concealed. There was <em>no</em> way Zuko caught sight.) gave a smirk that chillingly reminder her of Father, and loudly wondered who could have possibly done all this for him and Mai?</p><p>And then, he’d closed his eyes and maintained an even breath. Very unlike how he’d been before the banishment, a slip of a boy who bumbled through all his instructions and kept holding his breath during firebending training. When he’d opened his eyes he immediately turned to the bushes and all but dragged them out, loudly telling her to go do something else.</p><p>Azula had been too stricken by the abrupt familiarity of Zuko’s attitude to blame their position on Ty Lee.</p><p>They’d run off from her spying soon after. Azula paced the halls of the palace as she waited for word of their return. She would avoid Zuko and find a chance to corner Mai.</p><p>They came back together, all smiles and shy glances. Nothing unusual there. They separated for the night and Azula waited for Mai to return to the room.</p><p>She wasted no time. “Well?”</p><p>Mai’s good mood switched to apathy. She sighed. “He’s as hesitant, awkward, and surly as ever. He broods more, but I figured he would.”</p><p>“You’re saying he didn’t act more… <em>confident</em>?” The word seemed foreign with Zuko. And yet she could feel nothing from him that screamed, “I am a flesh-crawling spirit wearing your brother’s poor, scarred face.”</p><p>“Look,” Mai began, “I think I get what you’re saying. When he first met up with me and wasn’t fooled by your little display in the <em>slightest,</em> I was really surprised. I mean <em>way</em> more than I expected I would be.” She unfolded her arms from her torso. “But you saw him after that. Maybe it was just some kind of fluke.”</p><p>“Impossible,” Azula snapped. “Do you think I’m delusional?”</p><p>Mai raised an eyebrow, then immediately held up her hands to appease Azula’s glare. “We had a <em>nice</em> time, okay? He always hesitated, he was nervous, and he was nice in that wounded otter-seal puppy kind of way. And—</p><p>She stopped.</p><p>“<em>Yes?”</em> Azula said impatiently.</p><p>“We kissed,” Mai mumbled, pink dusting her cheeks. “He wasn’t very good. I’m pretty sure we’re official now.”</p><p>Azula frowned in frustration. There was quiet until, as an afterthought: “congratulations,” she muttered, with none of the social decorum to make her sound sincere.</p><p>Her eyes were closed as she turned thoughts over and over in her head, but Azula still heard Mai shuffle in front of her. She opened her eyes to see a pale hand half-stretched towards her.</p><p>“Azula…” She <em>almost</em> sounded concerned. “I don’t know what else to tell you. He’s your brother like you said. You know him better than anyone – probably even better than your uncle. And certainly better than me, for better or worse. But he’s been gone a long time. Maybe he’s just changed, grown-up more, you know?”</p><p>Azula just shook her head, because their fateful reunion at the resort in the colonial port had demonstrated in no uncertain terms that <em>nothing</em> had changed between them. Azula was born lucky and Zuko was lucky to be born.</p><p>She decided that as long as Zuko was coming home, she would have time to sort this out. What she needed now was a bath and bed.</p><p>“Just… keep an eye on him for me. Tell me if he does any of… <em>that</em> again,” Azula waved tiredly.</p><p>“I will.” For once, Mai sounded serious about it. “You know,” she added with a curl of her lip, “this time I made sure <em>he</em> fell in the fountain.”</p><p>The smile snuck up on Azula’s face. She turned from it in shame.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>They set off the next day. The sea lapped below, unable to bring the Fire Navy ship down. Azula stepped up the landing proudly with Ty Lee at her flank. Mai and Zuko arrived hand in hand, to Ty Lee’s great amusement.</p><p>As Uncle was led to the following ship in chains, Zuko watched him. His face was completely blank.</p><p>Azula hated it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Zuko Never Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waves broke steadily against the hull of the ironclad below, failing to deter them from their course. As Azula stared at the swirling waters trailing from the propellers, she remembered the unsettling movements of the waterbender in the Catacombs, trying to make sense of the churning eddies.</p><p>Azula’s sleep the first night at sea had been poor. Sounds invaded her head – splashing water, crackling lightning, swishing flames. Training for the field had not been the same experience as her first real assignment. She wondered, now, if it would also be her last.</p><p>Footsteps clinked quietly up to her from behind. Surprisingly light. Leather on metal. Methodical. These were Zuko’s footsteps. She was still getting used to them after three years, but she was sure that they remained the same regardless of his strange behavior. How troubling.</p><p>“Good morning, Azula.”</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>“I hope you slept well. I know what it’s like to start sleeping at sea. It takes getting used to.”</p><p>Azula froze her about-face. He couldn’t have <em>known</em>, could he? “Why wouldn’t I be used to it? How do you think I <em>got</em> to the Earth Kingdom, Zuzu?”</p><p>“Well yeah, I know,” he said, unperturbed, “but you’ve been back on land for a few months, and that can undo the early progress.”</p><p>“Don’t compare that feeble-hulled bucket of rust I scavenged for you to the height of Fire Navy engineering that is under <em>my</em> command,” she said lightly. “I had it custom-made. This ship is far larger and more stable than yours was. I suppose you wouldn’t know, having been away from home for so long.”</p><p>“I guess you’re right. Oh yeah, I never thanked you for that,” Zuko said from behind her.</p><p>“…Never <em>what?”</em> Azula said stiffly.</p><p>“The ship you got me. It served me well in my search, so thank you for procuring it for me. It was small and light – perfect for pursuing the Avatar and his bison.”</p><p>Well fancy that. The relic she’d dredged for him when he would have been within his rights to commandeer a more modern vessel had served a useful purpose. At the time, she’d enjoyed imagining him flailing about the waters. Even a banished prince should have been able to get a decent ship if it was for the surface reason of pursuing the Fire Nation’s greatest threat. It wasn’t her fault he’d trusted her instead of asserting his authority. Unfortunate that had backfired for her, but it was in the past now.</p><p>She composed herself and turned to face him. “Any time, Zuzu,” she said sweetly.</p><p>If that was all he’d come for, she would begin her morning inspection. She walked away from the stern, ignoring the smile on her brother’s face.</p><p>He jogged to her side.</p><p>…Why wouldn’t he go away?</p><p>“Shall I make you breakfast, Azula?”</p><p>She stopped. There was a long moment of silence.</p><p>Azula turned to him. “Zuko,” she began seriously, “what is my favorite food?”</p><p>He beamed. “A parfait with mango and sweet cream, with a single cherry on top. I already checked with the ship’s cook, so I know you made sure to bring—</p><p>“And if you could, Zuko,” she interrupted, “recall to me the events of my seventh birthday?”</p><p>“…Oh. Um—</p><p>He gulped. Whatever was going on was still affecting him, but it was all too clear that he was still the Zuzu she knew, somehow.</p><p>“…I tried to make you one of those?”</p><p>“Indeed? And does this dish require any actual cooking or baking?” Azula continued stonily.</p><p>“I don’t think so…”</p><p>“Then how, pray tell, did you manage to set fire to the pantry while attempting to make me this dish?”</p><p>He scratched his head. “Well, I remembered that time we saw the live cooking stand at Ember Island where the cook used firebending on the tart so that the cream—</p><p>“And <em>our</em> cook? What happened to him that day, Zuzu?”</p><p>“He, uh, he had to go to the medical wing after fainting from seeing his spice collection go up in flames?”</p><p>“<em>Correct. </em>More importantly, you <em>burned</em> a simple pile of <em>fruit</em> and <em>cream</em>.<em>”</em></p><p>Zuko stared at her.</p><p>Azula crossed her arms.</p><p>“…So how about that parfait?”</p><p>
  <em>“Get out of my sight.”</em>
</p><p>Once he’d finally done so, Azula put her inspection on hold and marched to Mai’s room. She quickly knocked on the metal door. Mai would know who it was from the pattern.</p><p>As soon as the door opened Azula forced her way inside. Mai, still in her night robes, gave appropriate attention to the seriousness of her visit, so Azula would let her state of dress go. “Zuko just offered to make me an overly indulgent breakfast,” Azula announced.</p><p>“…What. The. Fu--</p><p><em>“Language,</em> Mai.” Azula hissed. “There are too many ears in this confined space. I don’t want any soldiers overhearing of our discussions or impacting your reputation in the court.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Mai groaned and rubbed her head. “Maybe he was trying to poison you?”</p><p>“No,” Azula said immediately. “Well, maybe, considering his apparent cooking skills. But that’s just it. He’s… He’s still <em>Zuko,</em>” she said frustratedly.</p><p>“I think you should have installed a spa on this ship, Azula,” Mai said seriously.</p><p>Azula was inclined to agree.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Azula did not enjoy the weeks spent stuck on the ship any more than she had the first time. The saltiness of the air dried out her skin and hair. The crew returning home were minimal, leaving her with fewer orders to give and no opponents to humiliate. Her victory in Ba Sing Se should have put her in the best mood of her life, but her mind stuck to Zuko like a grotesque parasite she couldn’t forget. Besides spending time with Mai, whom Azula could see was otherwise bored with the ship as she was, Zuko tended to recuse himself in his room. Azula often checked on him by quietly listening to his door, but she never heard activity. That meant he was either reading or meditating, and Azula knew there was a dearth of books and scrolls on the ship. They did not have any more conversations since she’d sent him off with his tail between his legs, but he still offered her friendly greetings whenever he saw her.</p><p>It was as if nothing ever got to him.</p><p>When the day came for the homeland to appear on the horizon, Azula saw Zuko perch himself at the bow, where he would have first sight of the beaches and green hillslopes. She took the chance to have a talk with Mai and Ty Lee in her room.</p><p>“So aside from that one peculiar incident, he hasn’t really spoken with you?” Mai asked Azula.</p><p>Azula grumbled in affirmation.</p><p>“Well, he’s been… normal with me, at least. He has doubts about returning home. He feels bad about your – uh, <em>his</em> uncle, and he’s afraid of facing the Fire Lord.” Mai seemed surly, as if she didn’t approve of Zuko’s attitude. But this was the Zuko they all expected. Not like with Azula…</p><p>“…I see.” Azula stated.</p><p>“Fee fwhat, Afhula?” Ty Lee asked through cheeks puffed like a squirrelshrew. A bowl of nuts and star pomegranate seeds lay in front of her.</p><p>“<em>Ty Lee,”</em> Azula warned. Between their victory and Azula’s preoccupation, the two of them seemed to feel they could get away with murder around her lately.</p><p>Ty Lee quickly swallowed. “Sorry, Azula. You were saying?”</p><p>After a stare of disapproval, Azula continued. “Zuko only has this odd behavior around <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“…You’re right,” Mai said as her fingers encircled her chin. “If he’s putting up a front, it’s one heck of a front. If he’s got anyone to be insecure with, it’s you.”</p><p>Azula wasn’t sure if Mai intended that as a compliment or not, but it was a correct assessment either way. “None of those insecurities – home, Uncle, or Father – bother him with me. With <em>me.</em>” Azula scoffed in disbelief. “No, not even that. It’s like they don’t exist.”</p><p>“Oh, is that what you meant? Well, that’s because they <em>don’t </em>exist. Not when he’s with you.” Ty Lee said brightly. “It’s in his aura.”</p><p>Azula and Mai stared at her. “…Go on,” Azula directed.</p><p>“Well – I admit, it <em>doesn’t</em> make sense. Not when you consider… the history of you two,” Ty Lee said carefully. “But when he’s, as you put it, his <em>normal</em> self, his aura’s kind of… dull, muddy. Like the waters by those big factories.” She shuddered. “It’s caused by all of his doubt. And anger, plenty of it. Gotta say, he’s not in a good state.”</p><p>“Ty Lee, please tell me you’ve caught sight of him when he’s talked to me,” Azula implored. Mai glanced at her with a note of incredulity. But it was true that Ty Lee had a different way with people than Azula did, and she needed that now.</p><p>“Oh, sure! At least, I’ve seen him greet you in the morning. Don’t worry – I got a <em>great</em> read on him. And I was so surprised!”</p><p>Azula eagerly stole her bowl and began to chew with a fair amount less dignity than a princess ought to have.</p><p>“When he’s with you, his aura’s <em>gold</em>. It’s warm and powerful, like the Sun.”</p><p>Azula abruptly stopped chewing.</p><p>“He was like that when we were kids too, y’know. Back when… um, back when things were better. Well, it wasn’t as steady then. It faded easily when he got discouraged.”</p><p>“…And all the pains of his life are—</p><p>“Gone,” Ty Lee said. “Not a hint of ‘em. Sorry, I don’t get it either. But I think it’s great! It’s like he’s found a way to overcome all his issues, and whatever that is, it has to do with you! Maybe he can be like that all the time someday! Don’t you think that would be great?”</p><p>Mai was quiet. It was rare for her to be so uneasy. When she was thinking she often played with her knives but did no such thing now.</p><p>Azula swallowed and pushed the bowl away. Ty Lee looked happy that she hadn’t eaten it all.</p><p>“Ty Lee,” Azula began again, “I want you to watch him some more, should you find him talking to me. I want to know if anything about this changes. I’ve… been avoiding him. I’ll stop doing that.”</p><p>Ty Lee’s smile dipped. She must know, then.</p><p>Azula did not think it was great at all.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Azula eventually wheedled out of Mai the implication that Zuko might believe the Avatar was still alive. Given their circumstances, she’d yet to confront him about it herself, deciding to wait on it until he’d spoken with Father. Azula had the notion before, considering the number of unknown factors and not having the body to confirm with, but it was more like she’d just been properly paranoid about dealing with a spiritual entity that hadn’t existed for the last hundred years. Roping Father into her little conspiracy (and really, if the Avatar was alive this way would work for the best, he’d understand) would be the best way to trap Zuko, should it come to that.</p><p>But, then, she’d gone through a lot of trouble to bring Zuko home, hadn’t she? Azula didn’t want her hard work to go to waste so soon. And Father would understand, of course. It was something he would have done himself.</p><p>After a royal procession on the long way from the ports to the heart of Caldera, during which Azula and Zuko were prepared for the dramatic public return, they waited in the darkness inside the palace wall for Lo and Li to sonorously announce them.</p><p>She and Zuko did not exchange words or spare glances since coming ashore. Each knew that this was not the time to be human beings, but the will of Agni incarnate; powerful, imperial, and unfettered.</p><p>
  <em>“Now the heroes have returned home! Your princess, Azula!”</em>
</p><p>Cheers from the city below. Azula stepped out, adorned in the gold-trimmed armor of a victorious general. Armor that Uncle had denied himself from.</p><p>
  <em>“And after three long years, your prince has returned, Zuko!”</em>
</p><p>They left the outer wall in palanquins. Once in the comfortable reds and golds of the palace, Zuko took to the courtyard while Azula eyed him from afar. He was pensive as he tossed bread to the turtleducks. The number of different thoughts that could be running through his head from that bench made Azula’s stomach turn. Seeing him there made her think of a time when Zuko and Mother strode through the gardens hand in hand. Azula paced after them from behind, keeping distant, her expression venomous, and turning away in apparent boredom should either of them look back at her. After a particularly loud burst of laughter, Azula swiftly lobbed a fireball at a nearby rosebush.</p><p>Coming back to the present, Azula chose to turn away from Zuko and the courtyard as she prepared for her meeting with Father.</p><p>It was not until night that she would speak with Zuko. She withheld her surprise at seeing him outside the door of her room as she approached for her evening retirement. They had their own wing, so there were no guards or servants for at least two hallways. It would be the place to pick for being unseen and unheard. Azula considered this as she steeled herself and walked up to him.</p><p>Given that he was the one waiting, she let him begin, lacing her arms behind her back. “Azula.” His voice was calm. She didn’t detect any anger from him. She’d had her hopes but refused to place them too highly this time. They matched gazes. “Why did you do that?”</p><p>Of course, she knew precisely what he meant. “You’re going to have to be a little more specific,” she said evenly.</p><p>“Why did you tell Father that I was the one who killed the Avatar?”</p><p>Azula studied him for a moment, then looked around in blatant acknowledgment of the lateness of the hour. “Can’t this wait until the morning?” Truthfully, she’d been looking forward to sleeping in her own bed again, with the golden plush pillows and the soft red spread.</p><p>“That depends. If you want to sleep on the implications of this discussion, then fine. But if you think it would be better to clear things up here and now, then here I am.”</p><p><em>That</em> made Azula’s eyes narrow. He was implying that he held an advantage and that she would be avoiding the issue to her own detriment. She would prove him wrong.</p><p> “Fine. Mai confided in me how worried you were about how Father would treat you because you hadn’t captured the Avatar. I figured if I gave you the credit, you’d have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>Zuko nodded. “And?”</p><p>“Call it a generous gesture. I wanted to thank you for your help and I was happy to share the glory.” And in another time, Azula thought, that wouldn’t have even been a lie, remembering being surrounded without backup, the wet, chilled weapons of the waterbender, the feeling of the stone ground approaching her head. She waited for Zuko to assume the worst.</p><p><em>“And?”</em> He pressed. It would have to do. Now to set the trap.</p><p>“Please Zuko, what ulterior motive could I have? What could I possibly gain by letting you get all the glory for defeating the Avatar?” Azula moved beside him, towards her door. She placed a hand on his shoulder, equal parts comforting and dangerous. “Unless, somehow, the Avatar was actually alive. All that glory would suddenly turn to shame and foolishness. But you said it yourself, that was impossible.”</p><p>“…I see. What gave it away?”</p><p>He was admitting it himself? Was this Zuko’s strategy? It was true that he could never beat her in deception. Maybe he wouldn’t even try, with her. Azula took a moment to move past him and enter her room. She left the door open, as much of an invitation as she was willing to give.</p><p>Zuko followed her, so she lit a lamp, making the room flash to blue before it faded to plain orange. She sat by her mirror, indicating that she was willing to make herself vulnerable.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say it was you, Zuzu. But Mai gets quite worried about you, Brother.”</p><p>Zuko <em>hm</em>’d at her. Azula paid close attention to him.</p><p>“This is the Avatar we’re dealing with. We couldn’t recover a body. Not to mention that information on the effects of lightningbending is lacking at best, conflicting at worst.” Plenty of other reasons to give him besides Mai.</p><p>“I suppose you’re right. There was no point in trying to hide it from you, perhaps.” Zuko gave a little smile.</p><p>Azula did not see the humor. “And what have <em>you</em> to say about it, <em>Prince</em> Zuko?”</p><p>“Katara is a waterbender. Some waterbenders have talents in healing abilities.”</p><p>Azula looked cross. “I am aware of that. But reports from our history with the North gave no indication that they could restore more than superficial injuries.”</p><p>Zuko sighed.</p><p>Azula’s heart rate flared.</p><p>“That’s true of the reports from the North. You should have looked in the ones from the South.”</p><p>“The South is virtually extinct,” Azula snapped. “The North is the obvious source of relevant threats.”</p><p>“I’m afraid, Azula, that the Northern Water Tribe does not teach its men to heal, nor does it teach its women to fight. The men fight and the women heal, so the North did little healing on the battlefield.” He shook his head.</p><p>Azula blanked momentarily. Such a notion was virtually alien in the Fire Nation, and while women rarely served overseas for the so-called sake of posterity, they were nearly equal in the domestic forces. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee learned to fight not merely because they could. It was expected, from royalty to peasant.</p><p>“The South had no such issues. We have plenty of reports of waterbenders dealt what were thought to be fatal or crippling injuries, only to have them return to fight the next day. It was one of the reasons they were considered a greater threat.”</p><p>Azula <em>seethed</em>. At herself.</p><p>“However,” Zuko raised a hand. In comfort? “That lightning strike you dealt would, from my knowledge, be beyond healing, if the victim’s heart stopped. Don’t trouble yourself.”</p><p>“I’m not troubled,” she said guardedly.</p><p>Zuko attempted to disarm her with a smile. “Sometimes, Azula, when you need to play by your wits, you end up thinking too highly of your opponent. You outplay yourself instead.”</p><p>Azula growled. “And yet, you claim it couldn’t be healed anyway? Who outplays who in that?”</p><p>“Sorry. I was going to say that Katara had a small amount of special water, taken from a spiritual location. With enough skill, it’s possible she could resuscitate someone with it.”</p><p>“And <em>how</em> did you know this?” Azula demanded.</p><p>“She offered to use it on me. For my scar.”</p><p>“You <em>withheld</em> information vital to the war effort!” Azula jabbed a fingernail at him.</p><p>He did not point out the hypocrisy in her accusation. She would have denied it anyway. He shook his head. “No, Azula. I turned her down. Her offer meant a lot to me, but I’m on <em>your</em> side, Azula. Remember that.”</p><p>His eyes gleamed in the flickering light at her. Her own widened in shock. It hit her that this had been about his <em>scar</em>. The thing that defined him, and he could have gotten rid of it. If he had, the Avatar would be dead. Or, he wouldn’t be here, back home, and <em>Azula</em> would be dead in the waterway under Ba Sing Se.</p><p>Her head hurt. She held a hand to it.</p><p>“Let’s go back to the here and now.”</p><p>She raised her head again.</p><p>“Azula.” Zuko said. He seemed serious for the first time.</p><p>Azula was stricken by it.</p><p>“Lying to Father wasn’t smart.”</p><p>“…What?”</p><p>Zuko knelt and touched her shoulder. “What will happen when the Avatar turns up alive?”</p><p>“Nothing. It’s on you, remember?” She hissed.</p><p>“All I have to do is go to Father and tell him that it was you who struck the Avatar, and that you lied to him. You’ve handed me the keys to your downfall.”</p><p>Did Zuko just <em>threaten </em>her? She quickly reached behind her for something heavy on her dresser to use on him. He could still run, they’d already been briefed on the war balloons, if he got to one of the early models—</p><p>“I’m not going to do that, Azula.”</p><p>Truth. She felt it from him. She slowly released the bottle of moisturizing oil.</p><p>“But you need to know that I <em>could.</em> If things were different, I would.” He glared at her imploringly.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Azula said quietly. “Father <em>respects</em> me, not you. Nothing’s changed from when we were kids. It’s my word over yours.”</p><p>“He knows what kind of person you are Azula, and the kind of person I’m <em>not</em>. He’d see through your game.”</p><p>“It <em>still </em>doesn’t matter!” Azula countered, “it’s because Father <em>understands</em> me that he would take my side!”</p><p>“You think too highly of Father, Azula!” Zuko rattled her shoulder. “He only wants you to succeed for <em>him,</em> and not for <em>you</em>!”</p><p>“You think he would leave you alone then? You won’t get off with punishment if he learns that you were worthless after all!” Azula shoved his hand off her.</p><p>“It doesn’t <em>matter</em> what happens to me Azula,” Zuko rasped. “You <em>failed</em> against his greatest enemy, and he won’t let you get away with it.”</p><p>Azula froze.</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>The Agni Kai filled her head. Zuko screamed as she watched the hand of punishment burn his face, filling the air with its smell. She’d smiled then, but now—</p><p>
  <em>No, no, nonononoNONO—</em>
</p><p>“Azula! Calm down, Azula! We can fix this!”</p><p>She slowed eventually. Remember to breathe.</p><p>“We need to take out the Avatar before the eclipse happens. That’s when he’ll reveal himself.”</p><p>“T… Take out?”</p><p>“That’s right. If the Avatar’s alive, then his final death will put the war back on track.”</p><p>Azula steadied herself. He was right, for once. There was still a path. She brushed hair out of her face and straightened her back. Breathe.</p><p>“It’s late. You’d better sleep. We can start in the morning, together.” Zuko smiled at her.</p><p>She did not return it but nodded and allowed herself to feel tired. Rest was important, and then their problem would be solved.</p><p>Once in bed she focused her mind away from troubling thoughts. The fact that Zuko had chosen her over his scar stayed with her.</p><p><em>Zuko can’t lie to me, not ever,</em> Azula thought. <em>If he tries, I always know.</em></p><p>
  <em>Zuko never lies…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zuko never lies…</em>
</p><p>She slept.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies for the wait. I tend to do too many things at once. But I'm eager to move forward, picturing the scenes to come. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First post on here. I'll put this on ff.net probably too. And bring my other stories 'round when I feel like updating them.</p><p>I'm certain I've read more Azula stories than any other character, series, or anything. Millions and millions of words. If there's a decent Azula story in existence, chances are I've read it or at least come across it.</p><p>Now I've gone and made one. </p><p>My wings are still uncertain, but I'm sure I can fly. Please bear with me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>